The present invention relates to a car light piloting system, and more specifically to a steering wheel controlled car light piloting system which automatically pilots car lights to coincide with the steering direction of the car.
The lights of a motor car are commonly fixed in position. As shown in FIG. 1, the projection of light D of the lights L of the motor car M is constantly maintained in line with the body of the motor car M. When the steering wheel of the motor car M is turned in either direction, the body of the motor car M is not synchronously turned in the same direction, i.e. the body of the motor car M is moved to follow the steering direction at a time delay. Because the drivers will direct the eyes toward their desired direction before the motor car M is turned to coincide, a blind angle G exists out of the projection of light of the lights L of the motor car M within the driver's view angle. Therefore, a traffic accident may happen while one is changing the steering direction of the motor car.